Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by zippystripe
Summary: Naruto never believed the saying: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. But what happens when he stumbles across a certain Uchiha who’s been playing on his mind all these years? NowLemonified!SasuNaru
1. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Naruto had never believed the saying: 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' But what happens when he stumbles across a certain Uchiha who's been playing on his mind all these years? SasuNaru

I obviously don't own Naruto because if I did, this wouldn't be FAN fiction. All characters, places etc belong to Masashi Kishimoto - Sama, and I am not worthy. But this story is mine.

Chapter 1

The Sun was setting over Konoha, casting reds, oranges and yellows across the wide and usually bright blue sky. However, this beautiful image could not be appreciated by a certain blonde who was throwing kunai at a target on a tree trunk. His knuckles were bloody from hitting another tree all morning and early afternoon, and his fingers were tired from performing hand-signs, but he had not stopped.

He had felt like this many times after Sasuke left; sometimes he would not be able to stop thinking about the raven, and he would get so restless fighting back the tears and pushing the thoughts he wished weren't there to the back of his mind. At times like these, he would disappear off to the training grounds and practice all day, until he had no more strength and barely enough chakra to move. At times like these, he was not the bright and energetic young man he was at heart, and instead the hurt and upset boy he felt like. These days, his playfulness was a mask to cover the feelings he constantly felt - constantly thinking of the Uchiha.

A few more hours passed. Naruto's hair was damp with sweat and he had blood on his hands. He dragged his feet over to where the last kunai had landed, and picked up all the weapons he had scattered about the clearing, sometimes to practice his aim, other times a burst of anger kept in for too long.

He was angry with Sasuke. He had left, and Naruto felt like a part of his soul had died. He wished for the twelfth time that day that he'd realised how much he loved the Uchiha, but then you never realise these things when you're constantly arguing with said object of affection. Naruto sighed as he wished he'd had more rivals when Sasuke was still with him; at least then he'd be able to tell if what he was feeling towards his opposition was accurate. He thought that now that he didn't have his friend, what he felt towards him was not the normal thing for rivals to feel. Rivals were supposed to argue right? Naruto just didn't know anymore. He was lost. He didn't know what to feel. Without Sasuke, he was lost.

After he'd picked up all his weapons, he made his way down to a river to wash the blood and dirt off of his hands. He'd have to dress those wounds later, he couldn't risk his cuts getting infected, not when he needed to bring Sasuke back. When he got to the river, he stood on a bank and rolled up his trouser leg, revealing a pair of tanned legs. He waded out into the water, and sat on a small rock that was surrounded by water. As he washed his hands in the river, his mind drifted back to the Uchiha. What was he going to do when he saw him again? Scream at him? Attack him? Cry? Hug him?

…Kiss him?

Naruto wasn't sure at this point, but his stomach had decided to remind him he hadn't eaten since morning and that he would pass out if he didn't get some food soon. Seeing that his hands were now pretty much clean, he decided on heading to Ichiraku's for Ramen.

Naruto closed the door to his apartment and leant against it, sighing. He was so tired, but he needed a proper shower or something. His clothes left a trail to the bathroom, and once he was there he switched on the shower and stepped in. He let the water cascade down his body, and once again, his thoughts travelled to Sasuke. It happened most times he was bathing; he would begin to think about what Sasuke would look like in the shower… Again, he tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind.

But, he couldn't help but wonder…

What would he look like? Hot water beating down on ivory coloured skin and perfect muscles, soaking the deep navy hair until it looked almost black - a perfect contrast to his pale complexion, steam erupting from his skin, suds trickling along his body… Naruto's member was standing at attention now, and upon being snapped out of his fantasy by this, he realised he had a problem. The blonde turned the water to cold, and hoped it would go down.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stop thinking about the raven. His mind kept drifting back to his question, and this led to many different scenarios, all leading to the conclusion that cold water was not going to help. Instead, he leant against the cold tiles with a sigh of defeat, and wrapped a bruised hand around his member.

He slowly began to rub his hand up, then down his length. He let his mind go wild, and thought back to previous thoughts he'd had on the Uchiha. His breath quickened as he thought of one, that accidental kiss in the academy. He was just a kid then, and hadn't realised his true feelings for Sasuke. He missed those lips. He missed the way he tasted. He felt it fading away, and began to feel frustrated that the memory was fading.

The blonde tried to forget this; now was not the time to be getting depressed over something he planned to do again. Instead, he thought of the Uchiha. He thought about the way his breath would feel on his neck as he panted, the way his teeth would feel as they marked him as his, the way his hands would feel on his hips as he thrust into him. At this thought, Naruto quickened his hand's movements, and teased the leaking tip with his index finger. He let out a long groan he'd been holding, and concentrated on another fantasy. This time, he was on the raven's lap, straddling him with his hands fisted in dark, silky hair, yelling his name as Sasuke pulled Naruto down onto his dick. Naruto was panting out Sasuke's name with every exhalation, his back arching against the tiles.

"Ahh….ah, Sasuke… Sasuke….. Uhn…."

He thought of him again, thought of him bending him over and screwing him, hitting his prostate with every shove of his hips, and then wrapping his hand around Naruto's aching member. Naruto looked down at himself, and imagined it was Sasuke's hands doing that to him, one hand wrapped around his waist to steady himself…

"Ah!"

Naruto moaned loudly, and started thrusting into his hand. He imagined himself and Sasuke in several more positions, the last one pushing him over the edge as he imagined Sasuke cumming into his ass. Naruto sunk to the shower floor, shuddering at the onslaught of his orgasm. He had semen on his hands and legs, and he felt his body go weak.

He stood up, washed the semen off of his body and turned the shower off, grabbing a towel off the rack as he walked into his bedroom. The blonde collapsed on his bed, contemplated sleeping nude. He dragged himself off the bed and dried off, throwing the dirty towel into the hamper. He climbed back into bed, having decided on sleeping naked. He sighed, and was asleep in an instant.

Where was this place? He was surrounded by darkness and he couldn't even see his own hand before his eyes. Naruto appeared to be floating, but soon his feet found solid ground.

Slowly, his surroundings came into sight, and he noticed he was back at the training grounds.

He felt somebody pull at his ankle. He looked down at his feet and saw a pale hand wrapped around his leg. The body the hand belonged to was terribly beaten up and looked half dead.

"Sasuke…" The blonde whispered, and he felt a tear roll down his face. Sasuke… his Sasuke was almost dead… He leant down and took the battered body into his arms, looking down at him with a tear stained face. He didn't know what to do. Should he be crying? Should he yell? He didn't know… He just didn't know.

"Sasuke…"

He felt the life begin to fall out of his beloved raven.

"Sasuke…"

He couldn't lose him. He wouldn't.

"N-Naruto…"

Then his eyes went into the back of his head and he lay there, slumped and lifeless in Naruto's arms.

The blonde stared in shock. Then everything fell away again as if someone had just shattered china and sprinkled it over the floor, and he was sitting up in bed, sweating.

"What was that?" He said to himself. "Why did I have a dream like that?"

His dreams were usually odd, his mind always came up with some strange stories about how he and Sasuke went to live in a big house far way, married and had lots of man babies. Occaisonally he would have negative dreams such as this, but never like the one he'd just had.

Strangely, he felt he had to go back to the training grounds. The urge was so strong he did just that. It was only about an hour after he had fallen asleep, but he stilled dragged himself out of bed and put on some clean clothes.

Naruto travelled hastily down to the training grounds, with no other reason than he felt he _needed_ to. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, treetop to treetop, he arrived at the training grounds. It was dark, and the stars were out. He looked around, and thought for a few moments that his urge was wrong.

'I must be really desperate…' He thought.

He decided to do a thorough check of the place, examining the floor for footprints, looking behind trees and rocks and anything a person could be behind. He didn't see anything, until he noticed a slumped figure behind a large shrub and was unsure of what it was. So, he walked over to it, as quietly as he could.

The blonde boy felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as he realised who it was. This battered person was the boy he had thinking about all day, the person he had needed for so long…

A/N: I'm so sorry if this seems short, I'll do my best to make the others longer. Was that smut too short? It's my first fic and my first shot at writing smut in a story.

I'm not sure how long this will be, I'm kind of making it up as I go along.

But please be nice, because as I said, this is my first fanfic and I don't want to be yelled at on my first go . 


	2. Faith Will Move Mountains

Okay, new chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was completely stuck for ideas! If you have any suggestions, I promise I'll love you forever and shower you with cookies. Thanks for reviews etc.

I don't know if the saying I chose really applies, but it's difficult finding them " But again, if anyone has any suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, which I don't, it would be incredibly unpopular amongst heterosexual men. However, this fanfic is mine.

Chapter 2. Faith will move mountains

Naruto stared down at the injured frame laying behind the bush. He couldn't believe it, and he had no idea how to react. He bent down to place a tanned hand on the body's shoulder, and jumped when its head snapped around.

Obsidian clashed with bright blue, and both sets of eyes widened as they stared into each other. Naruto staggered back a few feet and ended up sitting on training ground floor, staring at the Uchiha with wide eyes.

"You…what're you doing here?" His breath was ragged.

Sasuke just stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, and then they softened. He slowly tried to roll onto his back, and hissed as more blood poured from the gash.

Naruto started when he heard the sound of pain, wanting to help his friend even if he had betrayed him. The blond quickly got to his feet and then hurried over to where the Uchiha lay. It took a little bit of thrashing to get Sasuke to swallow his pride and just lay still while Naruto did his best to get all the twigs and dirt out of the wound.

After he'd decided Sasuke was un-twigged enough, Naruto laid him down on his orange and black jacket to prevent any more dirt getting in. The blonde kneeled beside the raven and sighed, glaring at him angrily.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a guy come see his best friend?" Came the croaky reply, along with a tired smirk.

Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, forgetting he was wounded. "Teme! You think you can just waltz back here like that?!" He shouted.

Sasuke hissed as a sharp sting reminded him of the gash, and his fight. Naruto blinked as the other boy made the sound, and eyed him for a moment. "And how'd you get that huge cut across your back?!"

"None of your business." The raven snapped, and shoved Naruto's hand away from his collar stressfully, sitting up. Naruto just watched him as he hunched forward, holding his face with fatigue, occasionally wincing from the pain the cut caused. Naruto wondered in his angry haze. How was he going to react? It was the real thing now, and he still didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to hug him and never let him go, he wanted to punch the bastard for ever leaving in the first place, he wanted to yell… all of these things at once and Naruto's head was spinning. How would Sasuke want to react? How would he react if Naruto kissed him? The blonde ignored this thought for now. The cut needed tending to.

"Sasuke, get up."

"Huh?"

"Get up, you're coming with me."

"What? No way, you'll report me."

Oh yes. That. Sasuke had abandoned the village. That made him a missing nin, didn't it? If he didn't say anything, he could be punished and have his hopes of becoming Hokage destroyed. But… right now, his friend was injured. Even if he could only have him one night, Naruto would make sure he was okay.

"I won't. I'll take you back to mine for one night so you can eat and sleep somewhere decent and so I can take care of that wound." Naruto didn't have much medical training. If only he'd listened to Sakura all those times she'd babbled on about what she'd learnt with Tsunade. Oh well. He'd have to do his best and Sasuke would have to deal with it.

"What?"

"You heard me. One night. Then I'm sending you back out here."

"That's a little forgiving of you." Naruto's eyes went red for a briefly, then he grabbed him by the collar of the torn shirt again, staring directly into his eyes. He didn't even realise he'd pushed their faces together and his lips were less than an inch away from Sasuke's as they stared furiously at one another.

"Teme! This doesn't mean I forgive you. I'm doing this because underneath all the betrayal, you're still my friend. I don't forgive you. Not yet." He growled into Sasuke's face.

"What makes you think I believe you won't report me?"

"We were friends. We still are. I still trust you, why don't you trust me?"

Sasuke just stared at him angrily for a few more moments. Then he roughly pulled himself away from the blonde, and stood up with great difficulty, pushing Naruto away from him when he tried to help him up.

Once standing and hobbling back with Naruto, they decided they would need cover, and Sasuke found he could just about leap from tree to tree and into the blonde's apartment, where he collapsed to the floor. Naruto swung through his window (he'd have to remember to at least close that next time) and crouched down.

"Teme… you shouldn't sit like that." Naruto mumbled.

"Dobe, I'll sit how I want." Sasuke mumbled back. Naruto almost smiled then. Almost. The childish name calling reminded him of those days in the academy, when they were simple rivals, when they were training. For a moment, it felt like nothing had changed, and so it was all the more disappointing when he realised he couldn't tell everyone that Sasuke had returned and everything would be fine.

Naruto got up, and wiped away the tear that had begun to form in the corner of his eye. He walked over to a small cupboard tucked away in the corner, opened it and pulled out a faded blue futon, laying it out on the ground. He beckoned Sasuke over, and once he was sitting behind him, he started taking off the torn and once white robes, then inspecting the wound.

Oh dear. Naruto didn't know what to do. Then he remembered something he'd learnt when he was about 7. Don't tease cats. Especially stray ones whose claws had never been clipped. The viscous ginger tom had scratched his arm when Naruto thought it was a good idea to poke it's unusually fat belly while it was trying to nap in the sun. Naturally, Naruto kicked the animal for attacking him, but it didn't change the fact that the mog had left a rather nasty and increasingly infected wound on his arm. He remembered that he'd rubbed some kind of anti-bacterial lotion into it to get rid of the infection.

Then he remembered he never got rid of it, and ran off rather spontaneously (to Sasuke anyway, who had no idea what the blonde was thinking) and then came back with a old looking tin with a thick pink liquid inside. The blonde rubbed his fingers into it, and then rubbed it on Sasuke's skin. After he'd finished with this process, he ran back into his bathroom, returning with a roll of thin, white cotton bandage. It wasn't much, but it'd have to do. The blonde wrapped it around the raven's chest, occasionally mumbling for the Uchiha to lift his arms, blushing slightly when his fingers 'accidentally' brushed cold ivory skin.

"Okay, it's not much, but you'll have to live with it until I get a batter bandage."

Sasuke had laid down on the futon, now looking exhausted. His eyes began to flicker shut. "Dobe…" He whispered as he drifted off.

"Teme."

Okay, I tried to stretch it out. Yes, that cat thing is from my own personal experience at age 8. Only it wasn't a stray, it was my cat. I'm sorry if it gets a little boring in some places, but I'm trying my best. I've also tried to keep them in character, so if you're not happy with something I've done, please tell me nicely ; Oh, and no smut this chapter (obviously) but I'll try to write some in the next couple of chapters.


	3. Don't Explain Yourself

A/N: Chapter three I'm sorry it took so long again, please don't beat me up! I have a block, so… please give me your suggestions! I know it's very boring at the moment, but I'm going to try liven this chappy up a little bit.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Naruto, it would have a much higher rating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3 - Never explain yourself. Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it. -Belgicia Howell

Naruto woke up in a strangely content mood, having returned to his bed not long after he watched Sasuke drift off on the futon. He lazily swung his legs over the side of the bed, and blinked when he noticed that the raven was no longer there. Then, as his senses decided to wake up, he heard the shower running. 'Ugh,' he thought, 'damn Uchiha, thinks he do whatever he wants…' He got up, storming over to the bathroom and banging on the door.

"What?" Came the grumbled reply.

"You're going to use up all my hot water!" The blonde shouted. Really, the second day they'd seen each other in years, and they were already arguing exactly the way they used to.

It continued like this for a few more minutes, until Sasuke stepped out of the steam filled bathroom, wearing nothing but a small towel that just barely covered the important bits. It didn't go around his waist completely, and the Uchiha was holding it together so it didn't fall off - allowing Naruto to see where leg met torso. The raven had droplets of water on his body and steam was erupting from his pores.

Naruto didn't realise he was staring until he felt a warm, wet substance trickling down the stretch of skin underneath his nose. He started, and blinked, bringing a finger to it and harshly rubbing it away with his sleeve when he realised it was blood.

"Eheh…" He said, rubbing his neck with his other hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally, before he covered it with his usual stoic expression. "Dobe, you should keep more towels in your bathroom. This was the only one I could find and it hardly covers me up at all!"

"Oh… sorry…" The blond was still absently transfixed on the perfect body before him, holding the bridge of his nose and tipping his head back to stop the flow of blood. He lifted his head up once it stopped, looking at the ivory expanse of skin at Sasuke's hip and quickly averted his eyes when he saw the deep-navy haired boy shift uncomfortably.

A short, uncomfortable silence followed, ended when Naruto suddenly jumped, surprising the Uchiha, and mumbled something about getting a bigger towel for Sasuke to use. He scampered off, and returned to Sasuke (who'd gone to stand by Naruto's bed) with a large, white towel. He hurried over to the cupboard to obtain another towel, then almost ran into the bathroom, leaving his rival in the other room to dry off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto returned about 15 minutes later, after having an interesting shower. Sasuke looked dry, but was still in his towel. The blonde blinked at him, then realised that the other's clothes were still dirty from yesterday and that he hadn't washed them. 'Oh,' He thought, 'He'll have to borrow some of mine then…' Naruto walked stiffly over to his closet, very aware that the Uchiha was following his every movement with his onyx gaze. He pulled out a black tee that looked as if it would be a little tight on the boy, but Naruto thought he'd make him wear it anyway, and a pair of plain blue jeans.

"Hey, teme, you need some underwear, too?" He muttered timidly.

"Well, yeah, I can't wear the stuff from yesterday…" Came the hesitant reply.

The Uzumaki didn't bother answering, and instead impatiently opened his drawer to fish out a pair of black boxer shorts, throwing them over to the Uchiha. He took out another pair for himself; a pair of bright orange ones. He traipsed over to the bed, (Sasuke's unreadable stare following him) slinging the clothes he'd gotten for Sasuke on the mattress, before dragging his feet back again, to take a loose orange vest and a pair of worn, baggy jeans from his closet and closing the door.

Slowly, he turned around, and pulled the black towel, holding it open at the front with his back facing the bluenette. The towel outlined his backside wonderfully, and the fair-haired boy looked over his shoulder shyly, as if expecting something of the ink haired boy, ultramarine eyes that were usually lighter boring into his slate ones. The amount of time they gazed at each other seemed to go on forever, until a light blush appeared on Naruto's features, and he finally dropped the towel, revealing the tanned back of his body to Sasuke. Now it was time for the obsidian eyed adolescent's blood to drip from his nose, and for his eyes to widen, mouth lax.

The blonde froze, unable to move under the other's starved gaze - he could feel those dark, glazed eyes filling every nook and cranny of his back muscles; he could feel them wonder over his ass, then travel ever so slowly down his legs, dwindling on the back of his knees. He slowly looked over at the other boy, wanting to tell Sasuke that it was rude to stare, but he couldn't under his lusty look; he couldn't tear his eyes away.

When the yellow-haired ninja looked his way again, the Uchiha snapped his head down immediately, to look at the clothes still on the mattress. He turned around quickly, ungracefully, to whip the towel off, trying to ignore that the blonde was still looking at him.

Sasuke looked down at himself and realised he had a problem. He decided to ignore it, and think of something else that wouldn't entice it more - though that would be difficult.

Yes, that was too much, looking at the back of the vessel's body; he'd never seen the blonde's body so clearly (he'd only seen him partially naked in the onsen); he'd thought about him many times when he was alone in his chamber at Orochimaru's lair, those times when he had so much tension in his body that he needed to let go of. He didn't notice these feelings until he left. He never thought he'd get to see that, he never thought he'd have a physical fodder for his fantasies other than the ones he'd occasionally dream up. He had feelings for the boy who he'd never expected to feel the same way - no, he liked Sakura, he liked girls. He'd thought to himself how foolish he'd been; he had no interest in any of the female admirers he had, and he didn't bother with the envious straight boys. He never realised he was, well, gay, before. Not until he left Konoha. Not until he left the unknown object of his affections.

The two boys hurriedly dressed themselves, one of them occasionally peering over their shoulder to steal a look at the other's half naked form while they still had the chance, actually catching each other at one point and snapping their heads back around, pretending they hadn't done anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they were both dressed, Naruto had switched on the old television that was perched on a plastic stand attached to the wall and struck it with the side of his fist to get the signal to work. He told Sasuke to sit quietly while he prepared two cups of instant ramen for breakfast. The blonde had also told the other male not to open the curtains if he wanted to stay hidden; the shinobi of Konoha has eyes like hawks, and Sasuke was easily recognisable.

After about ten minutes of watching (and nearly losing the will to live because of) morning television on the ancient set (and punching it a few times to get the picture right), the blue eyed boy returned to the main room of his apartment to give the bored and slightly agitated raven said cup of instant ramen. "Careful, it's hot." He warned, handing him a pair of chopsticks.

Sasuke eyed it quizzically for a moment, before turning to Naruto (who was comically stuffing his face with noodles like it was his last meal) and asked: "Ramen for breakfast?"

The blonde paused in swallowing the food whole to glance at the Uchiha and momentarily drew his chopsticks away from him mouth. "What do you mean, ramen for breakfast? I eat it everyday!"

"That can't be healthy. Why don't you eat something else for once? Ramen is boring all the time."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Ugh…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning passed without incident and with the two empty plastic cups sitting on the nightstand long forgotten, the two were just lounging around on Naruto's bed watching absolute crap on television, Naruto occasionally joining in with the row a mother of a sluttish 14 year old girl was having with her daughter on a talk show and Sasuke just rolling his eyes at his best friend.

The blonde seemed to have forgotten that Sasuke was supposed to be going back into the forest, and he'd forgotten to wash and repair the raven's clothes. Once the rather tedious talk show was over, Naruto got up.

"Right! I want to do something! I can't stand just sitting around here all day!" He declared.

"Why don't you clean my clothes?" Sasuke enquired.

"Why don't you?!" The blonde yelled.

"Naruto, keep your voice down! If people hear you shouting, they'll wonder who you're shouting at!" The ivory-skinned adolescent whispered harshly.

"Oh… yeah…" The blonde frowned. Really, he needed to do something though. "Let me check your wound."

Sasuke slid off the bed to sit on the ground with his back facing Naruto, and the blond sat behind him, lifting the shirt up. The raven pulled it his head but not over his arms, and the blue eyes inspected the cut after unravelling the bandages. The anti-bacterial serum was not water proof, but it had worked wonders over night. It looked a lot better, and seemed as if Sasuke's skin was getting to work with the healing process.

"It's getting better." He began. "I need to get you another bandage for it though, just to make sure no more dirt gets in…"

"Okay." He replied, pulling the shirt back over his head.

"I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere and don't make a noise. If somebody knocks, don't answer it." With that said, the blonde walked over to the door and put on his shoes, grabbing his keys and wallet before shutting said door behind him.

Sasuke stared at the door for a few moments after Naruto left, and for some reason, felt empty. How had he gone so long without spending time with the other boy? He left only a minute ago and the raven _missed_ him of all things. Oh, and his problem hadn't gone down, either. He was kind of lucky; Naruto had not been able to see his crotch from where he was seated on the bed. 'Wait,' he thought, 'Now's my chance…'

The Uchiha slid off the mattress to scurry into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him so that if Naruto came back before he was finished, he could be innocently using the toilet. He closed the door and leant against the wall, sliding down to the ground. He had to be quick; Naruto wouldn't be long. He unzipped his jeans, Naruto's jeans rather, and pulled down them and the boxers down. He quickly got to work, wrapping his hand around himself and began pumping.

His mind reeled at the sensation, and awoke a part of him that no one knew about - those that thought about it would question it's existence altogether. The dark head thought about the boy's body from earlier that morning; wondered what it would be like to kiss those flushed lips (again, but intentionally this time), what it would be like to run his pale hands across tanned skin, yes, the contrast would be perfect. To rest the slightly paler knees on his shoulders as he pushed into him.

Sasuke let out a groan. He panted, thinking back to the other's body.

He imagined Naruto on his lap this time, imagined the expression on the blonde's face as he pulled him down onto himself, marking him as his.

"Nnh.." He quickened his pace.

He brought a hand up to his mouth to stop the yell he wanted to sound, and screwed his eyes shut as he started to buck upwards towards his fervent hand movements.

Now he was thinking back to one of his earlier fantasies, one that felt complete now that he had seen Naruto like that. The raven thought about pushing him belly-up against the wall and thrusting into him. He moaned loudly before biting his hand in punishment for breaking the blonde's rule; and only quickened his pace when his mind turned that sentence dirty.

He was so caught up in his movements and thoughts that he did not notice the door open and a pair of huge blue eyes staring down at him in awe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Hehe, there's a cliffy for you. You're all probably wondering what happens next dear readers. So am I. Until next time


	4. God Gave Us

A/N: Craaaap! I haven't updated in so long! I'm really sorry. I've been really busy with school work, and I've had some personal things to deal with too. Not to mention the giant plot hole in this story This is actually kind of spontaneous since I haven't actually watched Naruto for about three weeks so… Feh. Sorry again for the plot hole!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Naruto doesn't belong to me. Though if it did and 4kids tried to get hold of the rights, I'd tell them where to stick it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4. God gave us two ears to hear, two eyes to see and two hands to hold. He gave us one heart to find the other one.

Sasuke stopped as he opened his glazed eyes and saw Naruto's foot pointed towards him. He froze, and let his dark eyes travel up the clothed leg, the orange - clad torso, the tanned neck and finally, the wide blue eyes that were blinking down at him. How was he to explain this? He couldn't - what was he going to say? What was Naruto going to say?

Sasuke was painfully embarrassed, and quickly moved his head down to try and tuck his unfulfilled arousal away, stammering a few incoherent words as he did so. 'Crap..' He thought, 'this should be awkward… and why won't he say anything?!'

"S-s-sorry…" The blonde began, "I d-didn't mean t-to…"

"I-It's okay…" He replied, "I-I shouldn't have…"

"U-um… No… everyone n-needs to…" Both boys had bright red faces since their minds had registered the other's actions, and were trying to ignore the thick, uncomfortable silence that had settled and made itself comfy between the two.

Sasuke looked at the floor and rubbed his hands together. He looked up to see the blonde gazing down at him, a strange look in his eyes that the Uchiha had no seen in him before. He stared at him perplexedly, wondering why Naruto was still there, and what that look was all about.

"A-ano… Naruto? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked nervously.

Nothing. The blonde didn't reply and instead let his eyes travel up the raven's legs, across his arms and chest, to settle on where the pale hands' attention previously was. Sasuke heard an almost inaudible growl, though the silence in the room was so heavy they could hear everything.

"Naruto!" He snapped. The blonde head whipped around.

"S-sorry…" He stammered, "I should… yeah…" And scrambled out the door.

Sasuke stared at the door after it'd slammed shut. 'What was that all about..?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke wondered into the main room of Naruto's apartment a little bit anxiously, avoiding eye contact with the blonde who was currently scurrying about, trying to sort out Sasuke's clothes to wash and fix them. He kept dropping random parts of the material and then bending down to pick them back up. As he turned around, the Uchiha saw the even brighter colour on the vessel's face, looking downward. Sasuke had made eye contact; the worst thing he could've done at that moment.

The bright blue eyes looked at him nervously, and Sasuke met him halfway.

Hesitantly, Naruto tore his eyes away from the other's, scurried over to his kitchen and started loading Sasuke's torn clothing into the worn washer-dryer. Sasuke shifted a little uncomfortably, and looked over to the kitchen.

It was all so surreal. First, being found by the blonde boy who he hadn't seen in years, and then all this? It was all going so fast and Sasuke felt slightly faint from the whole ordeal. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to get back to the forest and set up camp or something… he wasn't going back to Orochimaru. Not after what had happened. He'd come back to Konoha because he needed comfort somehow. It wasn't supposed to be so awkward, and how could he even begin to ask for refuge, or even forgiveness after he'd betrayed them all so horribly?

The Uchiha was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Naruto standing across the room, looking worried, with some leftover embarrassment in his eyes.

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale.. Or, paler than usual…" Even if it was unintentional teasing, Sasuke found himself strangely more at ease at the blonde's words.

"Yeah… Just a little flushed…" He instantly regretted the words once he'd said them, because of the implications they held of their previous encounter. He flushed a light shade of pink.

"Hah… it's okay…" Even though he'd hardly said anything, Sasuke felt himself crack a little bit, and his next words came out in a low mumble.

"Look, as soon as my clothes are clean and dry, I'll just take them with me and fix them on my own, and then I'll be out of your hair." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, "I shouldn't have come here in the first place…" He said under his breath.

"O-okay…" The blonde was disappointed, for some reason. He was torn between wanting to punch the living daylights out of the other, and grabbing him and never letting him go again. He hadn't realised how emotional this was all making him before he felt a few tears in the corner of his eyes, going to wipe them away with his sleeve before they started falling down his face. What was wrong with him?

Sasuke jumped and quickly made his way over to the blonde, muttering curses and asking him what was wrong.

"It's nothing. It's stupid and I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Okay…" Sasuke replied, before softly whispering, "I'm sorry."

"What?" The cerulean eyes of the blonde seemed even bluer with the red in his eyes. Captivating as they were, the Uchiha knew he had to speak about the whole situation. He took Naruto by the wrist, gently leading him over to the other's bed. He winced slightly at the pain of sitting down on his secret wound.

"I… We can't just sit around here, pretending nothing is happening, because it is." The blonde nodded, a tad reluctantly. "There have been things going on lately that… well, have been causing stress for everybody… and I know I can't ask for your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. I don't even deserve anything that you've given me, our whole lives..."

The blonde stared at him, deciding it was best to keep his mouth shut for now.

"But I just want you to know that I am sorry… for running away without telling you everything. I did it because I was angry, upset… and a million other emotions I can't even begin to explain."

The blonde looked down, and nodded, more to himself. "As soon as your clothes are ready, You're going into that forest; you can stay in one of those old fishing cabins near one of the lakes." Ah, yes. The cabins. Sasuke had forgotten about those. "And we can talk more there, where I can get out everything I've been feeling these past few years."

"Okay." Sasuke was slightly apprehensive of what the blonde was feeling; after all, the entire village was probably feeling the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I'm SO sorry this chapter is short and crappy, but I'm about to start work on the next chapter now. I just need to separate the next scene from this because it's kind of important, and I'm trying to avoid any confusion. Believe me, this story may be shit and boring so far, but it's going to get a lot more dramatic from here on. Peace. floats away


	5. Life Becomes Useless

A/N: Hello again! Okay, I don't know how this'll turn out because I'm writing it as I go along. Oh yeah, I thought I should mention this, but this isn't beta'd so if there's any mistakes, sorry in advance. And I've just been watching Little Britain so if there's any not-funny silly bits I also apologize for that, too. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke are ALL MINE! No seriously, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't sue, I'm only 14 and I have no money anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5. Life becomes useless and insipid when we have no longer either friends or enemies.

Sasuke laid on the futon that night, worried. His clothes were clean and fixed next to him, and he was due to go back into the forest tomorrow. He couldn't believe that Naruto had _seen _him like that. Why didn't he lock the damn door?! It didn't matter now. It's not like _he's_ never done it before…He looked over to the other side of the room. From his spot on the floor, he could only make out an awkward tangle of limbs and some messy blond hair. Naruto was snoring softly, and mumbling something about ramen. Sasuke smiled faintly, before turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

The Uchiha pushed the embarrassing thoughts to the back of his head and mentally rehearsed for the conversation and likely fight they would have in the wood tomorrow. What would he tell Naruto tomorrow? He didn't think he should tell him _that_; there were more important things to deal with first and he needed to think his words (and moves) through _very _carefully. It might be interesting to see how strong Naruto had gotten over the past three years.

Sasuke thought about what he wanted to say for longer than he'd intended, and it was only around 3am that he fell into a restless sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After an unsettled, measly three hours sleep and a cup of instant ramen (two cups for Naruto, who Sasuke had complained at because 'his stomach had made them late again' - even though there was nothing to be late for - which had been Naruto's answer), Sasuke and Naruto were on their way into the woods, walking in contemplative silence through a quiet and mostly abandoned forest pathway.

Eventually, the two teens arrived at a large lake. It was very quiet, and the morning air was crisp, though the sun was rising, indicating another sunny day ahead. The water was clear, and the pebbles and plants on the lake beds were visible from the surface. In the distance, Sasuke could see a small cabin that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time, and guessed that it was the one Naruto had mentioned before.

He looked over to Naruto, who had crouched down in front of the lake and was trailing his hand in it slowly. It was ice cold, but the blond didn't care; he just kept teasing the water.

"I used to come down here sometimes," he began, still staring at the water and slightly making the Uchiha jump. "After you left… I don't know why, but I just liked coming down here. It kind of reminded me of you." He didn't mean to sound so corny, but if they were going to talk about feelings they were probably going to have to be.

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by Naruto's words; he hadn't expected something like that, much less _admit _it. After all, he'd been feeling the same… everything seemed to remind him of the Uzumaki boy. Ramen, spirals and orange especially. It was borderline obsession. Not that he was going to let him know that.

"After you left, I felt… emptied. I couldn't believe that you'd done that." The blond confessed. "I was so angry with you, for such a long time… and now I think I'm just… all angered out." The Uchiha was slightly relieved, though he felt there was a lot more to come. "It doesn't mean I'm not pissed with you though. It's just… there was too much time to think and so it lead to other feelings - some I couldn't even explain, or know why they were there."

"Well… that's why we're here; to sort all those feelings out and clarify everything that's gone on." He stated.

Naruto was silent for a moment, thinking, obviously. "I just… don't know why you would leave us…" He said quietly. "I understand that you want revenge, I'd want revenge too if I were in your position. But you're so impatient! I would've waited!" The blonde stood and turned to face the Uchiha, who was glaring at him.

"I've waited long enough! You don't know how it feels to know that the one who took _everything _away from you is still out there, free to do the same to countless other people!" He yelled.

Naruto was ever so slightly ashamed to criticize the other like that, but it was short lived as the loud part of him took over and told him he deserved it. "I understand that, Sasuke, I do, but couldn't you have waited? You're that desperate that you would turn your back on your village and leave me?!" The blond's eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth, and Sasuke looked bewildered for a beat before Naruto covered it up with more yelling. "I mean, how could you do that to us?! I want to be Hokage more than anything, but I wouldn't be so selfish as to turn my back on the ones I love to achieve that at the first chance I get!"

"Well, maybe you're not as ambitious as I am!"

"What?!" The blond glared furiously at the other.

"You _know_ what! All that time we spent trying to outdo each other, you were always one step behind me, and that's why!"

"Teme! I was always ambitious! It's not me, it's you! You've always had your head stuck up your own ass! You've always been selfish! It was _your fault!" _He shouted.

Sasuke looked down. "My fault?" He whispered quietly. "It's my fault I was so freaking depressed and desperate?" His voice got louder as he went on, "I never _wanted_ any of this to happen, it's all so fucked up!"

For a moment, all Naruto wanted to do was embrace the other and tell him he didn't need to go to those lengths to be happy. "Well maybe… if you actually spoke about what you were going through, it wouldn't have been so hard," the blond began, "you were always so quiet…"

"Don't get all sympathetic, dobe." He said, a bit petulantly. "I knew you wouldn't listen."

Naruto knew it was true, but he was used to wanting to speak to the other about it, but when he was reminded of how things used to be, he was taken aback. "Well… I'm here now. I'd listen…"

"No. It's kind of late now anyway."

"Teme, we came down here to speak about these things, and now you're turning your back on me?"

"Oh fine, if you're that intrusive." Naruto pouted. "Shall we go over to that cabin?"

"Okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The duo made their way over to the fishing cabin, deciding not to go inside just yet but to lean against the wall on the outside.

"So?" Naruto broke the comfortable silence.

"I don't really know where to start…"

"Well… tell me about Itachi then." Sasuke sighed.

"Okay… I guess, the first thing I thought was to kill him, obviously. And after a while, I had all these methods planned out. It was disturbing that I was thinking that at first, but the longer I waited, the angrier I got." The blond nodded. "I guess… I was just afraid of taking out all that frustration on someone who didn't deserve it."

"Mhm… that's understandable."

"And well… I was so obsessed with becoming stronger, I became something I never wanted to be. I became like _him_."

"Sasuke, I may never have known your brother, and I may think that you're an ass for running from us all, but I don't think that you could ever do something like what he did; you'll always be Sasuke." The blond offered.

"I guess. It… the loneliness… just gets so confusing."

"Yeah, I can understand that perfectly." They were silent, both thinking about what had been said. However, the blond was the one to break it.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Sasuke answered absently.

"Well… how come whenever the girls flirted with you, you never flirted back?" He asked curiously.

Sasuke stared at him with a puzzled expression. "What sort of a question is that?"

"Well… I've always wondered. I mean… I'd flirt back if it was me."

Sasuke sighed. "That's because you're a pervert, Naruto-kun." Said blond pouted. "That reminds me, how is everyone doing?"

"Well, Sakura-chan is so strong now. She was really depressed when you left, but she's been working really hard with Tsunade-sama." A small smile tugged at Sasuke's lips. "Kakashi-sensei's pretty much the same, he still reads those Icha Icha books the Ero-sennin writes…"

"The rookie 9 all became Chuunin… To be honest, not much has really changed, but then I haven't been back from training with the pervert for long."

"Ah…"

"And stop avoiding the question!"

"Ah, fine, fine…" Sasuke looked down. 'Should I tell him…?' He thought.

"Sasuke-teme?"

"Ah, right." He began, his heart thumping wildly against his ribs, beginning to sweat. Surely Naruto wouldn't mind…? "Well… see… the truth is… I'm not really into any of those girls. They're whiny, bossy and they think they're the most important people in the world and everything they want, _must _happen."

"Huh?" The blond was confused. Did that mean Sasuke… _liked men? _Naruto felt hope swell in his chest. "So… you're gay?"

The Uchiha blushed a deep red, and he was terrified of saying his next words. "Well… yeah." Naruto's mouth opened in a silent 'ah'. "…You don't mind, do you?"

"No no, not at all… In fact, to tell you the truth I kind like guys too… I'm uh… bisexual. I just never admitted it before." The discomfort between the two was tangible.

Sasuke laughed nervously, quietly, trying to suppress his shock. "Really?! Oh uh… Me n-neither…"

"So… Uh… have you ever… _liked _anybody?" Being daring was in his nature, though he was still anxious.

'Oh crap… I can't tell him that! He'll freak!' A bead of sweat dripped down Sasuke's neck, and Naruto had to control himself not to lean forward and lick it off.

"'Cause.. I have… a-and not Sakura, either." There was a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh?" Okay, he was definitely not going to tell him now. How could he even expect Naruto to have felt the same? He'd obviously met somebody, he wouldn't have spent the last few years alone, thinking about him, just like Sasuke had.

"Yeah. He's got pale skin, dark hair, he's tall…" Sasuke felt anger and jealousy boil within him.

"Who is this guy anyway?" He said, trying to keep the envy out of his tone.

"Idiot. It's you."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his childhood friend and rival. Great, now he was delirious. A million thoughts passed through his mind as he stared at the other, who was looking at him with a suggestive, but mostly apprehensive face.

Naruto was nervous; his heart was thudding in his chest and his hands were shaking, so he covered it up with more talking, "I never told you because I didn't realise until after you'd left. I was so preoccupied with my training, being better than you and getting Sakura-chan's attention. If there was one thing that stayed with me though, it was always you. I just didn't notice it in time…"

Sasuke was shocked, to say the least. The blond kept babbling on about how he'd wished he's noticed before it was too late, and how he should've told him, but Sasuke had spaced out already, trying to figure out what to say next. But his heart just told him to reach for what he wanted.

There was a sudden silence as their lips connected. Sasuke held Naruto's face in his hands, an index finger in front of each ear, and the others behind. He splayed his palm on Naruto's face. The blue eyes widened, before they closed and tanned hands settled firmly on the raven's ribs. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, and the kiss deepened, as did their touches. Naruto moved his arms around the other's neck, and the older boy wrapped his pale arms around the other, pulling him onto his lap.

Their lips connected again and again, their breathing elevated, and as Sasuke moved his lips down the tanned neck, leaving marks, and Naruto pressed his chin into the Uchiha's shadowy hair, they both realised that this was what they had wanted the second they'd met each other, and neither wanted to let go, ever again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Yay, they kisséd! (Yay Shakespearian! --) Okay, sorry to cut the lovin' short my pretties, but I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth continuing this story. I have a lemon planned for the next chapter, so if you want it, tell me, and I'll continue.

::Beau goes back to his hole in the ground::


	6. Remember That Great Love

A/N: Well, I guess I should apologize for making you wait, but I'm working out whether I should finish this story here, or create a separate sequel to fill in the blanks. Ha, like you even read the author's notes…

Disclaimer: I don't want to be sued, so I won't take credit for something that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

I encourage fanarts! Please do! Just remember to link back to me! (And do tell me when you do, ladies and gents…) Dattebayo!

(Sorry. I'll stop shouting and get on with the smex…)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 6. Remember that great love and great achievements involve great risks.

The interior of the cabin was, to say the least, dated. There were worn fishing nets draped over one wall of the shed, various fishing utensils scattered over the dusty worktop and leant against corner walls, a rickety, dusty old end table with a paraffin lamp that looked like it had not provided light for some years. A splintered, damp book case with numerous, aged looking books on fishing and marine life in one corner and there was a dirty, thin glassed window to the side with a grubby-looking curtain half covering it. To the end of the room, was a closed fold up bed with a thin fur blanket draped across it.

Naruto noticed this old looking piece of furniture over Sasuke's shoulder as he was pushed against a wall. He gasped audibly as the other bit down on his flushed neck. Running his hands though Sasuke's dark, obscurely-blue hair, he pulled his head up to place an open-mouthed kiss to the other's lips, which was deepened by the Uchiha.

Pleasantly engaged in the contact he had craved so consistently, he was startled out of his haze by the sound of the lock being activated right beside his ear. Sasuke broke away with a pant to stare into the eyes of the blond, before saying: "So we're not interrupted," as if to reassure the other's hazily bewildered expression.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

In his almost carnal miasma, Sasuke had managed to place a dazed Naruto on top of the low, dusty counter top, and impatiently strode over to the folded single bed, pulling it down with ease, the sudden racking noise startling the other out of his trance. He smirked down at the conveniently sheet-clad bed, and after telling Naruto to close the curtain, beckoned him over with one finger.

Naruto mustered up every conscious thought that was lurking in his mind to obey the other's request, and next found himself pushed gently against the incredibly itchy bed sheets. "Sasuke," No response; he was too busy licking and sucking on the blond's flesh as if it were his last meal. "Sasuke!" Naruto jabbed him in the rib.

"Whaat?" He whined.

"These sheets-" Naruto squirmed, "-are so goddamn itchy!"

"Ah.." The other scanned the rug-covered floor for where he had discarded the fur blanket. He picked it up, and telling the other to lean forward, placed the huge, soft blanket beneath the two of them.

As they were both now comfortable, Sasuke busied himself with undoing the blond's jumpsuit, and after letting the blonde twist out of it (the younger had made a show of twisting his limbs and torso, earning a deep growl from his raven), slid the black vest the other had worn up to his armpits, and placed his lips on the tanned torso. He kissed the heated skin, placed a few bite marks here and there, and licked down. Naruto's breathing grew shallower, and he giggled slightly when Sasuke dipped his tongue into the blond's navel.

Whilst still paying attention to the blond's torso, he swiftly undid the button and zipper of Naruto's pants, pushing them down to the other's ankles where they were kicked off, along with his boxers. Trying not to stare at a certain part of his lover's anatomy, he leant down to place another love bite on the tanned torso before him, but he was dragged up by his loose, white top to be kissed fiercely by the other.

Gradually descending down his blond lover's abused torso, Sasuke busied himself with nipping the other's inner thigh, deliberately neglecting the other's manhood. Naruto gasped and groaned as the more sensitive areas of his body were stimulated, running his fingers through the soft navy hair absently.

Eventually, Sasuke's mouth detached from the reddened flesh, and he pulled back to stare into his lover's blue orbs. After being lost in the other's rare expression, Naruto realised that the other was still fully dressed. "S-Sasuke," he said, through pants, "take your clothes off…" Sasuke nodded distractedly in assent.

After manoeuvring their bodies around, they were now fully naked and pushed against each other. Sasuke re-attached his lips to the blond's neck and ran his hands down the hot, flushed skin, before realising there was nothing to use as a makeshift lubricant.

"Fuck… no lube…" He mumbled.

Naruto bit his lip, before moving his head around the to look for something. There was nothing. "Sasuke, give me your hands…"

"Huh?"

"Just to do it…" The Uchiha complied, dubiously extending his hand. The blond put it to his lips, running the pale fingertips against his lips before running his tongue along them, and then putting them into his mouth, sucking slowly.

Sasuke groaned softly at the sight, and felt his cock twitch in response when his lover drew two more fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. Eventually, he pulled them out, and promptly told the other to "Get on with it".

Sasuke did just that, pressing one finger into the others entrance, experimentally. Sliding it in to the last knuckle, the onyx eyes vigilantly watched the others face for the first sign of discomfort. The other's eyes were lightly shut, but his eyebrows were knitted together. Taking this as a good sign, Sasuke thrust the finger in and out experimentally to let the other get used to the sensation. Hesitantly, and still observing the others face, Sasuke pushed in another finger, very slowly. The other winced slightly, but pushed down anyway. The Uchiha repeated this action a few more times, before entering a third finger. Naruto panted and suddenly gasped when a bundle of nerves deep within him was gently prodded.

The raven recognised this, and slowly pulled out his fingers. Naruto opened his eyes tightly shut eyes and gazed up at the other, who was looking at him hesitantly. He leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Who knew the teme would be this gentle…'

Taking this as the go-ahead, Sasuke spat on his palm and coated his arousal thoroughly, half wanting to keep on touching himself, before he was reminded of what was to happen next. Shifting slightly, he placed the head of his manhood at the blond's entrance, and pressed forward slightly. He kept pushing until his cock was half engulfed in the other's tight, twitching opening. The blond let out a whimper, making Sasuke's attention suddenly focus on the face flushed and contorted in pain and pleasure.

"Sorry," He breathed, panting heavily. The blond bit his lip and shook his head. Sasuke looked back down at where he and his lover were joined, and slowly, smoothly, pushed the rest of the way in. Pants and short exclamations were all that were heard in the otherwise silent room as the two tried to get used to the feeling.

After a few minutes of having the constricting tightness wrapped around his arousal, Sasuke looked back up at the blond who slowly opened his eyes, gazing back down for a few moments, before letting out a breath that he'd been holding and raised a shaky arm to run fingers through the dark hair. Smiling softly, Sasuke began slowly pulling out half way and pushing back in.

Deep, but loud breathing filled the cabin as the two moved together slowly, experimentally. Sasuke kept this pace for a while before the other began to push back up to the thrusting hips. A low whine was heard from the blond as the action made Sasuke's cock slide in a little further, and the Uchiha followed his friend's lead, and pushed in slightly harder.

The couple moved their hips in perfect synchronization, and, after becoming a bit bored with the slow movements, Naruto started pushing harder. It disturbed the gasping and moaning Uchiha's thrusts, but he soon adjusted to the new pace.

Naruto threw back his head and groaned loudly when Sasuke hit his prostate. The raven was determined to hit this spot again, and so he started thrusting harder still, at the same angle. He was moaning almost constantly now, with a few deep curses and murmurs of his partner's name.

The blond was now a moaning, writhing mess on the creaking bed, which was beginning to hit the wall behind with their now frantic movements. He began thrusting upwards harder, moaning his lover's name loudly, dragging short fingernails down his partner's back.

Shivering at the contact, Sasuke wrapped his hand around the other's arousal and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. He hit his orgasm when Sasuke struck his prostate dead on and dipped his thumb into the slit. Screaming his lovers name, the white substance was now on their stomachs. Only a couple of seconds after, Sasuke came too, spilling his seed deep inside him, moaning throatily and deeply as he did so.

The couple lay there catching their breaths, and after a few minutes, Sasuke pulled out of his lover to lay beside him. After a few minutes of breathing from the two, they were now inhaling and exhaling evenly.

The blond shifted so that he could curl up next to his new boyfriend and lean his head on his chest. "Fuck… that was great…"

"Heh… you think?" He paused, looking down at the golden mop of hair, before continuing: "I've never done it before. I just… did what I thought was best…"

Naruto giggled softly. "Quit bragging." The Uchiha only smiled in return, knowing that this was what he'd been looking for - his fox kit, the one that would ultimately always give him peace of mind. It was this thought, along with the other's own loving ones, that lulled them both into the most peaceful slumber they'd experienced in years.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So uhm, how was it? …I've never written smut before, and I was really worried that this would be crap. Please be nice! Well anyway, I thought I'd tell you that I've decided to finish this story here, but I will be writing a sequel when I get around to it. Sorry, but I've had a bit of a LeexGaara craving over these past few weeks and wanted to finish this first. So, don't worry, it's not the last of my stories, but you'll just have to wait! Hope you liked it!

Beau


End file.
